bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Emperor Sirius
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50917 |idalt = |no = 1367 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = M |animation_attack = 152 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |normal_distribute = 16, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 13, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |bb_distribute = 18, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 13, 8, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124 |sbb_distribute = 16, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 11, 6, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139 |ubb_distribute = 13, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 9, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = Born an heir to the imperial throne, he gave his all in matters of state and maintained a good connection with his people. It is also said that he proposed reforms to his father, the emperor. Had he inherited the throne early on, he might have strengthened the nation while keeping in line with the people's will and may have even ushered in the greatest era of prosperity since the Bariura Empire's founding. A Bariura under his leadership would likely not have fallen readily, even in a conflict with the gods. |summon = A nation is only as prosperous as its people. Accordingly, I must show the people a different way than the one my father took! |fusion = You need not worry. As a member of the Bariura monarchy, my duty is to protect the people. |evolution = I am Sirius, emperor of the Bariura Empire. Carrying on my father's wishes, I will lead the way into a new era! | hp_base = 5701 |atk_base = 2479 |def_base = 2095 |rec_base = 2075 | hp_lord = 7976 |atk_lord = 2984 |def_lord = 2753 |rec_lord = 2602 | hp_anima = 9093 |rec_anima = 2304 |atk_breaker = 3282 |def_breaker = 2455 |def_guardian = 3051 |rec_guardian = 2453 |def_oracle = 2604 |rec_oracle = 3049 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Dominant Power |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts BB Atk, 100% boost to Spark damage & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 180% boost to BB Atk, 6 BC fill each turn |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Kaiser Stahl |bbdescription = 17 combo Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 250% boost to BB Atk, 1~2 BC fill per Spark |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 360 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Emberlord's Blade |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% boost to BB Atk, 1~2 BC fill per Spark, 140% boost to the parameters |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Mute Logia |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge each turn |ubbnote = 50 BC fill, 250% boost to the parameters, 500% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Imperial Heir |esitem = |esdescription = Spark damage boosts BB gauge, reduces damage taken for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount & damage taken may restore HP |esnote = 2~3 BC fill per Spark, 25% damage reduction when 10,000 HP as damage is taken, 25% chance to heal 20% of HP from damage taken |evofrom = 50916 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boost elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Slightly boosts BC efficacy |omniskill3_1_note = 10% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 40 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances BB Atk boost effect added to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill5_1_note = +100% boost, 350% boost on BB, 400% boost on SBB, 600% boost on UBB total |omniskill5_2_sp = 40 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB gauge boost during Spark effect |omniskill5_2_note = +1 BC/Spark boost, 2~3 BC fill total |omniskill5_3_sp = 40 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds BB gauge boost each turn for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 6 BC fill |omniskill5_4_sp = 60 |omniskill5_4_desc = Allows UBB boost effects to last for 4 turns |omniskill5_4_note = Allows enormous Atk, Def, Rec boosts, enormous BB Atk boosts, enormous BB gauge boosts each turn effects to last for 4 turns |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Bariura Royalty |addcatname = Sirius4 }}